A cured product that exhibits a high glass transition temperature is obtained by a composition that uses an aromatic diamine compound as a curing agent for an epoxy resin.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-326906 discloses a two-pack type curing resin composition that exhibits a high curing rate at room temperature and in which the first pack liquid that includes an epoxy resin exhibits excellent storage stability.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-73163 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-73566 disclose an epoxy resin composition which contains an epoxy resin, a curing agent, and a microcapsule phosphate curing accelerator, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-343332 discloses an epoxy resin composition that contains a microcapsule curing agent and an epoxy resin.
When triphenylphosphine is used with a curing agent, such as a phenol resin, for an epoxy resin, the curing time for the composition is known to be reduced.